Big Time MOVIE?
by thedoctorsnewcompanion
Summary: Have you heard of Big Time Rush? I'm sure you have! Well, they're making a movie starring three new girls. Their names are Gen, Dom and Yasmeen. Will the movie be a hit? Find out in Big Time MOVIE?


09:49

"Did you hear about the new girls Logan?" asked Carlos as they walked into the lobby. It was a beautiful day at the Palm Woods. James was, as usual, outside tanning. "No, I didn't hear about new girls. Who are they?" Logan asked curiously. "Their names are Dominique, Yasmeen and Genevieve. I can't wait to meet them." The boys walked over to Mr. Bitters and asked him if the new girls checked in yet. They hadn't so Carlos and Logan walked outside. Kendall was in the pool and James was still tanning. "Are you still using your ''Cuda'?" Carlos asked in order to bring back bad memories. "Don't. Talk. About. THE 'CUDA!" James screamed. Kendall came out of the pool and walked towards the boys. "What's with James?" Logan asked. "I dunno." Kendall replied. They walked into the lobby. They saw three girls checking in at the front desk. They walked over to them. "Hi. We're Big Time Rush…. uh minus one. James is outside." The three girls looked at them. The one in the middle, Dominique, put her hand out first. "Hi. I'm Dominique. We're here to be a band. We already have a name. Do you want to hear it?" "Sure." "BTRF: Big Time Rush Fans!" The three boys looked at each other and all thought the same thing. 'This is girl is crazy about us!' "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Genevieve, you can call her Gen. This is Yasmeen, we really don't have nickname for her though. You can call me Dom if you want."

Part 1

BTR showed the new band around the Palm Woods. James had joined them a little while after getting wildly sun burnt. "That was really fun!" Gen and Dom said at the exact same time. "Jinx!" Dom exclaimed. "Dangit! I'm always too slow…" whispered Gen. It was almost 10 at night and they had to get to bed in order to practice at 6 in the morning the next day. "Good night!" the girls each said to BTR. They all left to their rooms and fell asleep.

Dom was the first one up. She went to the empty lobby and sat down. She was holding her journal, the place she records good memories.

"_Dear Journal, _

_Yesterday I met the band I've always dreamed of meeting. BTR. They were so nice to us. Especially James. I can't wait to spend another wonderful day with them._

_Dominique_

_Age 17"_

She heard faint footsteps and so she closed her journal. She got up and looked around. She saw Logan coming from the stairway. "Hi Logan." He turned around to see whom it was and saw Dominique. "Oh. Hey Dom."

It was almost six when everyone was downstairs in the lobby. Kelly came out and split the bands up. Gustavo was going to train both bands at the same time. He went to the girls first since he never saw them before. The dogs will have to wait. "I am Gustavo Rocque. I will train you to be singers. Let's go. Name time." Said Gustavo. "BTRF: Big Time Rush Fans." Dominique replied. "How about BTC: Big Time Crush!" Genevieve burst out. "That's great!" agreed Kelly. "I guess that'll be fine." Gustavo said. "We have to practice singing though before you three do anything." They spent three hours singing. Gustavo was switching between Big Time Rush and Big Time Crush every 10 minutes. They soon realized they had to go to school for three hours. Seven kids burst out the door and ran to their school. They quickly took their seats. "Today, class, we will learn about the Pythagorean theorem." Said Ms. Collins. The boys looked at each other and agreed it was naptime. 3 hours later they had to leave back to practice.

End of Part 2

At about 3:00 they had their break. BTR and BTC were having the time of their life in the lobby. They were talking and laughing and really getting to know each other. They heard click clacking against the marble of the lobby floor. They all turned around to see a tall girl walking towards the desk. Yasmeen went to ask her who she was. "Hi. How are you?" Yasmeen began "I'm Yasmeen. Who are you?" The girl looked at her, whipped off her sunglasses and said "Bitters. Rebecca Bitters." Yasmeen walked back. "Her names Rebecca Bitters." They quickly changed the subject. "Hey, let's write a song together." Dominique suggested. "I love that idea." They said. "We have to name it though…." They thought and then Genevieve said,

"By the Pool?"

"No."

"Crush?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No!"

"Cool?"

"Hmmm…we could try that."

James thought of the first line.

"You walk in here-"

All of them joined in.

"Thinking you're so cool."

"Clacking shoes."

"Sunglasses hidin' who you are."

"One word replies."

"All lies."

"You walk in here"

"Thinking you're so cool."

They spent hours thinking and writing the song.

Then two girls walked down the stairs. They appeared to be twins. They both had bright blond hair. However, the girl on the left had a light blue streak running down the front of her hair. They both had the same thick brown eyebrows and bright green eyes. "Hi Kendall. Are you ready?" the girl on the right asked. "Um… oh, yeah Jo. One second- I need to get my wallet from my room. I think Katie has it." Kendall ran to his room. "Hi guys! For those of you who may not know me I am Raven Taylor! Jo's sister. The cooler one too!" Jo looked at her with a facial expression that said 'Shut up now.' Kendall came down to the lobby waving around his wallet saying, "I got it. I got it. I'll pay Jo. Don't worry." The two of them left to the fancy restaurant down the block. "Come sit here Raven." Logan said patting the seat next to him. Raven sat down and introduced herself to the three girls that were sitting in front of her. Raven and Gen got along great. They both had a lot in common too.

When Kendall came back he looked exhausted. Jo looked kind of mad too. "Yo, what happened Jo? (That rhymed tee hee.)" asked Raven as she tried to keep up with her fast-paced sister. "Nothing! Just go back to your little posse over there." Said Jo in an unusual annoyed tone. Raven walked back to her so-called "posse". She sat down and frowned. She told the rest of the group what Jo had said and they figured that the date had gone bad. They formulated a plan. They were going to make a dream date for Jondall or Kendo. Whatever their "name" was!

"OK. So we are going to make a restaurant in your room? That room is tiny and the swirly slide stuff takes up a bunch of room." Said Raven "We can set up a small table at the dinner table. Us guys will be the chefs and you girls can be the waitresses." Said Logan. "You always come up with the best ideas Logan….." said Yasmeen in a dreamy voice. Logan smiled and took a step back. "Oh but I want to be a sous chef. For Looooogaaaan." Said Yasmeen. "Fine, chefs are Kendall, Logan-" "Loooooogaaaaan." "Ummmm….Carlos, Kendall, and Yasmeen. Waitresses are Raven, Gen, and Dom."

"So Dom, how is your stay here so far?" asked Raven. "Really cool! Tomorrow we will record our first song." Dom replied. Raven looked up from setting the table and smiled at Dom. She enjoyed the fact that they were having a good time. But in the back of her head the little voice kept reminding her about her sister. That tone she spoke to her in. It was not the usual Jo. Raven was done and stepped out of the apartment with Dom. Dom and Raven were looking at each other talking and walking. Suddenly they banged into something hard and quite warm. They heard a loud "Oof!" They looked up to see Kendall heading into the room. "Oh, uh hey Kendall!" said Raven. "Uh, hi Raven… and Dom." Kendall muttered, evidently thinking about something else. Jo. Yes, it was. He was upset. No one had ever really seen Kendall so upset. Except for that time that had to go back to Minnesota. But those were kind of mixed emotions. Dom put her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "What happened?" she asked, still making eye contact. "Jo….she-" Kendall started. "TELL US ALREADY...sorry." demanded Raven.


End file.
